


Socks? What socks?

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley has a new use for Hermione's socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks? What socks?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell who gave the prompt “socks”. Set long after the Final Battle, though not compliant with Deathly Hallows. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“Have you seen my red socks?” Hermione called up the stairs.

“N...no,” Kingsley replied after a moment’s hesitation. Hermione frowned. But she didn’t have time to question him properly. She still had to finish editing this week’s edition of the Minister’s newsletter, test a potion Snape had sent her, cook dinner and finish putting away her freshly cleaned clothes. Meanwhile Kingsley was doing goodness knows what to her favourite pair of socks.

Frazzled, with her hair shooting out in all directions, Hermione returned to the kitchen. She liked to think she was working in organised chaos, but today it just seemed like chaos. Pots and pans littered every surface except the small table she used to fold laundry.

Hermione sighed. “Why do I do these things?” she asked the room at large.

“Because you have a terrible time saying no?” Kingsley asked from behind her.

“Just as well, for you,” she replied with a huff.

Kingsley laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her hair. “Would you like a hand?”

“Oh, yes please,” Hermione sighed, leaning back into her husband’s embrace.

“How about I tidy everything up and we start on doing one thing at a time?”

“That would be wonderful.” Hermione reluctantly pulled out of Kingsley’s embrace and picked up her wand.

“On three?” Kingsley asked, pointing his wand at the mess. Hermione nodded.

“One…Two…Three.” And before their eyes the pots and pans began to dance around the room, lids slipping back on and moving up towards the cupboards they belonged in, as quills and ink neatly lined up on the table and parchment rolled itself back up.

“That better?” Kingsley asked.

“Much, thank you,” Hermione replied with a grateful smile. “I ought to finish sorting out the clothes…” Kingsley looked sheepish. “And just what were you doing with my socks?”

“Socks? What socks?”

 _”Kingsley,”_ Hermione said.

Kingsley tried to look as innocent as possible. But failed miserably.

The baby’s cries interrupted them both. “I ought to go feed Andrew first though. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the socks, either,” she told Kingsley, tapping him playfully on the arm with her wand as she passed him.

“No, no,” Kingsley replied hurriedly. “You finish here and _I’ll_ go check on Andrew.”

Hermione stopped and eyed him suspiciously. “Why don’t you want me to go into the baby’s room?”

“Who said anything about not wanting you to go into his room? I never said that. I just want to help out. So if I could just…” He tried to squeeze past Hermione who was still blocking the doorway. For an Auror Kingsley was particularly awful in his attempts to get anything past his wife.

So as he moved by her she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss that made him see stars. Then, leaving him stunned, she ran out of the room and up the stairs, giggling as Kingsley suddenly shot after her.

She dashed into Andrew’s room and came to an abrupt halt as she saw what use Kingsley had put the socks. Kingsley sheepishly entered the room behind her.

“It was going to be a surprise. But it took a bit longer than I was expecting.”

“Oh, Kingsley,” Hermione marvelled. “It’s beautiful.” She stepped further into the room for a closer look and smiled brightly as Andrew gurgled at her.

The far wall was now taken up by a miniature theatre where her socks (now with button eyes and felt mouths) were dancing about and keeping their son entertained. The floor was littered with scraps of material, scissors, glue and glitter, but Hermione found she didn’t mind that at all.

“So you like it, then?” Kingsley asked, lifting up their son and moving to stand next to Hermione. “I thought it would be a good way to keep Andrew entertained when he can’t sleep. And the sooner he gets used to magic, the better.”

Hermione beamed. “I think it’s the best surprise ever.” She leaned a little closer to the puppets. “But did it have to my favourite pair of socks?”


End file.
